Notecards for your birthday?
by VAMPtastic1901
Summary: pre NM.What if bellas Phoenix friends&family came to a SMALL birthday party for bella&her grandma gives her notcards.Each card has a different"adventure"to do before she dies.Will she do it?what will cullen think?normal pairings. Rated M. REVEIW! 1st FF.
1. Chapter 1: Morning Sunshine!

**Thanks for clicking. READ THE AN AT END OF CHAPTER! ITS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Twilight, but hey, a girl can dream…..**

**Well, onto the story.**

Chapter 1: Morning Sunshine!

September 13th. My favorite day of the year!!! NOT. Let me explain. My name is Bella Swan, im 18 today, I have the BEST friends and the greatest boyfriend (and vampire) in the world. Edward Cullen. I absolutely hate my birthday.

"Morning, Love." Edward greeted me. i normally would have smiled to him but the fact of todays date had me in a down mood.

"Hmph." I said, I climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. After that I got dressed and went back into my room.

"Somebody's cheerful, aren't we?" He asked, smiling my crooked smile.

"Sorry. But you know I hate my birthday."

"That, I do." He chuckled. And it was true. Unfortunately, Alice insisted on throwing me a party. I made her stay small though. It's just going to be the Cullens, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Grandma and Grandpa Swan, and a couple of my cousins, Brett, Ricky, Ashley, Racheal, Jessica, and Meghan. I told her if she was throwing a party against my will, then I was going to be inviting some of my friends from Phoenix. Chad, Devin, Chelsea, Ramina, Katelyn, Lo, and Audrina. These 7 people meant the world to me, other than my family and the Cullens.

Chad. He was about 5'10". He had longish brown hair and green eyes. He was my best guy friend in Phoenix. Then there was Devin. He has short, curly black hair and a slight mustache. He is about as tall as Chad. Chelsea is 5'6", with gorgeous blonde hair that stops about an inch above her shoulder. She has brown eyes, like me. Ramina was Arabic, so she had slightly darker skin than the rest of us. She had long, curly, dark brownish/black hair, and glasses. Katelyn had straight blonde hair, also with glasses. Lo has brown hair to the shoulder and gorgeous blue eyes. And lastly, Audrina. She is my BEST friend (aside from Alice and Rosalie, of course!) **[AN: IN MY STORY ROSE IS NOT A BITCH. I LIKE HER NICE!! ;D] **her and I did everything together, and I must admit. We are both crazy. Our mothers actually tried to send us to a physiatrist or something! But of course, we refused. We are all the punk rockfish emo skater type.

"It's 11:00 right now. So, Love. What did u want to do 'til noon?" Edward asked me.

"Hmm….oooh Eddie, Can we watch a movie?!" I asked. He playfully glared at me.

"Bells, please don't call me that, and we don't have time to watch a movie. We only have about 45 minutes 'til we got to leave for the party." He smiled apologetically.

I, on the other hand, pouted and crossed my arms over my chest with a 'hmph'.

"Sorry, Love." He said, and sweetly kissed my pout away.

"That's alright. I'll just check my e-mail!" I said.

I jumped up and went to my ancient computer. I heard him chuckle behind me. As I waited for the damn ancient thing to turn on, I felt his gaze on me. I turned to look at him, grinning like a mad woman.

"What?" he asked, a smile playing at the edges of his lips. He got up and walked over to me, standing behind my chair.

"Your just going to love my friends from Phoenix, Edward!" I squealed. He laughed.

"I'm sure I will, Babe. Especially if their as great as you." He said, poking the tip of my nose with his fingertip when he said 'you'. I giggled.

When my computer finally loaded up, I logged into my email account. I jumped, forgetting the volume was up, when the annoying, over-enthusiastic voice informed me 'I had mail!' damn thing. I had 3 new messages, in fact. I was faintly aware of Edward reading over my shoulder, but I didn't care.

The first message was from Renee. It said:

_Hey Darling._

_Happy Birthday, Sweetie! Your going to love your party. _

_Everyone says hi! I'll see you at noon._

_Love you. Mom :D_

I replied with:

_Yo, Momma. _(Edward laughed at that.)

_Thanks, and shut up, you know im DREADING for that darn party._

_Stupid evil pixie. Lol_

_Give everyone a 'Hi to you, too' for me. Cya then._

_Love ya too. Bella._

The next email said:

_Hey Sexy Baby! ;D_

_Happy Happy Birthday To the not-so-happy Birthday Girl!!!_

_Haha. We all cant wait to see u. and for ur party. And too meet the 'oh so lovely Edward Cullen' **insert smirk here** lol cya love ya ,, Audrinaaaaaa bye!_

Edward laughed at that. "Is she like that in person?"

"Oh you have no idea. And trust me, with my friends from Phoenix, im way more hyped up so expect that at the party later. Im worse than Alice then. Trust me!" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Suure. We'll see about that." He laughed.

"Oh you will." I muttered, more to myself than to him. I replied with:

_Hey Bitchin' Hoe! Thanks…. *insert sarcasm here* lol ya I cant wait to see yall either. And ur going to LOVE Eddie. But, btw, if u value ur life u wont call him Eddie. Only I'm allowed to! *imagine me sticking my toungue out at you* lolkk ill see ya then. LOVE YA SUGAR LUMPS! _

_Bellllllllla ;D bye!_

"You two have some um… very interesting nicknames foe each other." He chuckled.

I laughed. "Trust me, that aint the half of it…"

"Well come on love, we got to leave now." He said. And with that I deleted the last email (it was junk mail crap) and headed to his Volvo.

**Hey. Let me know what you guys think. This ideas been in my head for a while, but I wont continue it if you think its bad. I promise this will get better next chapter. This was just an opening, basically to let u get the feel of whats happing. Well, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Thanks.**

**Sarah :D**


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends Meet Old

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own Twilight....!**

Chapter 2: New Friends Meet Old

We arrived at the party and Edward got out and opened my door for me. I thanked him as we made our way inside. As soon as i was inside, my eyes fell upon Chad, Devin, Chelsea, Ramina, Katelyn, Lo, and Audrina. I screamed bloody murder and ran to them, hugging them and squealing with them (...not the boys though, we just hugged while I squealed.) as Edward, and just about eveybody else in the room, watched on with amused eyes.

"I've missed you all so much! Ahhh!" I squealed. i got a round of 'we missed you too, Sexy Baby!" then a round of laughter.

"Okay...so theres someone i want you all to meet......Edward, come here please." I called. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes, Love?" He questioned.

"I want to introduce you to my friends.....Edward, this is Chad, Devin, Chelsea, Ramina, Katelyn, Lo, and Audrina," i pointed to them as i said their names. "Guys, this is Edward....my _boyfriend_." Five high pitched sqeals rang through the room.

"OOOOH!!!! BELLA'S GOTTA BOYFRIEND!!!!!" Devin yelled very loudly, wolf-whistled, and then laughing.

"Yeahh, Bellsey. It's about time! Damn," Chad said, calmer than Devin...Thank God.

"Oh, haha....so funny." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. Edward chuckled. "C'mon follow me, guys." They did. I led them over to where the rest of the Cullens were. "Chelsea, Audrina, Lo, Ramina, Devin, Katelyn, and Chad meet the Cullens. This is Edwards sister Alice, his cousin Rosalie, her boyfriend and Edwards adoptive brother Emmett, Alice's boyfriend, Rosalies brother and Edwards adoptive brother Jasper, and of course the parentals, Carlisle and Esme. Family of Freaks, meet my Pheonix friends." I said once again pointing to whom i was introducing. Then i heard my mom's voive over the microphone.

"Okay Bells. First of all, Happy Birthday! and now we are going to do cake, then open PRESENTS!!!!!" she said excitedly. I groaned as everyone laughed at my stubbernness. This was going to be a long party......

**Hey. Sorry for any spelling errors! and Sorry it's so short, but im really tired so im not sure if the spelling is right and too tired. Anyway, i need some ideas as for what the cullens and bellas friends and everyone else should get bella for her birthday. PLEASE HELP lol**

**so yahh Review. It'd make my day.**

**and besides the more reveiws, the sooner i update, baby!**

**thanks,**

**Sarah**


	3. UP FOR ADOPTION!

Hey everyone.

First off, I apologize for not updating this story in forever. I've just lost interest in it…I can't think of ANYTHING! Therefore, I am discontinuing it.

If any one would like to ADOPT this story, please PM me and I'll update with the author's penname for everyone.

I am very sorry.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED!

- VAMPtastic1901


End file.
